ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 33rd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 33rd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on April 28, 2006 and hosted by Kelly Monaco and Tom Bergeron. The ceremony was broadcast on ABC from the Kodak Theatre in Los Angeles. Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Mary O'Leary (producer), Mercer Barrows (producer), Michelle Henry (producer), Deborah A. Genovese (coordinating producer), Robert Guza Jr. (consulting producer), Charles Pratt Jr. (consulting producer)' *As the World Turns'' - Christopher Goutman (executive producer), Carole Shure (senior producer), Vivian Gundaker (producer), Jennifer Maloney (coordinating producer) *''Guiding Light'' - Ellen Wheeler (executive producer), Alexandra Johnson (producer), Maria Macina (producer), Jan Conklin (coordinating producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (executive producer), John F. Smith (co-executive producer), Edward Scott (supervising producer), John C. Fisher (coordinating producer), Kathryn Foster (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Owen Renfroe (director), William Ludel (director), Joseph Behar (director), Scott McKinsey (director), Matthew Diamond (director), Christine R. Magarian (associate director), Ron Cates (associate director), Penny Pengra (associate director), Peter Fillmore (associate director), Dave Macleod (associate director), Crystal Craft (stage manager), Craig McManus (stage manager)' *The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Michael Stich (director), Deveney Kelly (director), Cynthia J. Popp (director), Jennifer Howard (associate director), Steven A. Wacker (associate director), Clyde Kaplan (associate director), Catherine Sedwick (associate director), Laura Yale (stage manager), Doug Hayden (stage manager) *''Days of our Lives'' - Herb Stein (director), Albert Alarr (director), Phil Sogard (director), Roger Inman (director), Julie Brady (associate director), Mason Dickson (associate director), Marius S. Darrow III (associate director), Lugh Powers (associate director), David Mawhinney (associate director), Joseph H. Lumer (stage manager), Stuart W. Howard (stage manager) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Mike Denney (director), Kathryn Foster (director), Noel Maxam (director), Sally McDonald (director), Dean Lamont (director), Marc Beruti (associate director), Christopher Mullen (associate director), Robbin Phillips (associate director), Jennifer Scott (associate director), Tom McDermott (stage manager), Herbert Weaver Jr. (stage manager), Barbara Roche (stage manager) Writing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Kay Alden (head writer), John F. Smith (head writer), James Houghton (writer), Natalie Minardi (writer), Sally Sussman Morina (writer), Sara A. Bibel (writer), Janice Ferri (writer), Eric Freiwald (writer), Linda Schreiber (writer), Josh McCaffrey (writer), Marc Hertz (writer), Sandra Weintraub (writer)' *''As the World Turns - Jean Passanante (head writer), Leah Laiman (co-head writer), Christopher Whitesell (co-head writer), Lisa Connor (associate head writer), Paula Cwikly (associate head writer), Charlotte Gibson (associate head writer), Trent Jones (associate head writer), Frederick Johnson (associate head writer), Hogan Sheffer (associate head writer), Susan Dansby (writer), Courtney Simon (writer), Judith Donato (writer), Josh Griffith (writer), Lynn Martin (writer), Elizabeth Page (writer), Melissa Salmons (writer), Judy Tate (writer) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bradley Bell (head writer), Michael Minnis (writer), Tracey Ann Kelly (writer), Patrick Mulcahey (writer), Rex M. Best (writer), Chris Abbott (writer), John Chambers (writer), Jerry Birn (writer), Elizabeth Snyder (writer) *''One Life to Live'' - Dena Higley (head writer), Ron Carlivati (writer), Shelly Altman (writer), Anna Cascio (writer), Tom Casiello (writer), Janet Iacobuzio (writer), Michelle Poteet Lisanti (writer), Fran Myers (writer), Ginger Redmon (writer), Carolyn Culliton (writer), Daniel S. Griffin (writer), John Loprieno (writer), Chris Van Etten (writer), Mark Christopher (writer), Leslie Nipkow (writer), James H. Brown (writer), Barbara Esensten (writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Anthony Geary (Luke Snyder, ''General Hospital)' *Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, ''General Hospital) *Thorsten Kaye (Zach Slater, All My Children) *Robert Newman (Joshua Lewis, Guiding Light) *Ron Raines (Alan Spaulding, Guiding Light) Lead Actress *'WIN: Kim Zimmer (Reva Shayne, ''Guiding Light)' *Bobbie Eakes (Krystal Carey, ''All My Children) *Beth Ehlers (Harley Cooper, Guiding Light) *Susan Flannery (Stephanie Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Kelly Monaco (Sam McCall, General Hospital) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Jordan Clarke (Billy Lewis, ''Guiding Light)' *Tyler Christopher (Nikolas Cassadine, ''General Hospital) *Trent Dawson (Henry Coleman, As the World Turns) *Grayson McCouch (Dusty Donovan, As the World Turns) *Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Gina Tognoni (Dinah Marler, ''Guiding Light)' *Tracey E. Bregman (Lauren Fenmore Baldwin, ''The Young and the Restless) *Crystal Chappell (Olivia Spencer, Guiding Light) *Jennifer Ferrin (Jennifer Munson, As the World Turns) *Renee Elise Goldsberry (Evangeline Williamson, One Life to Live) Younger Actor *'WIN: Tom Pelphrey (Jonathan Randall, ''Guiding Light)' *Scott Clifton (Dillon Quartermaine, ''General Hospital) *Michael Graziadei (Daniel Romalotti, The Young and the Restless) *Bryton James (Devon Hamilton, The Young and the Restless) *Jesse Soffer (Will Munson, As the World Turns) Younger Actress *'WIN: Jennifer Landon (Gwen Munson, ''As the World Turns)' *Mandy Bruno (Marina Cooper, ''Guiding Light) *Camryn Grimes (Cassie Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Christel Khalil (Lily Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Leven Rambin (Lily Montgomery, All My Children) Creative Arts Ceremony held on April 22, 2006. Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Tracy Lawrence (technical director), Roberto Bosio (senior video), Scha Jani (senior video), John Bromberek (electronic camera), Luis Godinez Jr. (electronic camera), Kai Kim (electronic camera), Dean Lamont (electronic camera)' *''All My Children - Howard Zweig (technical director), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), Virginia Higgins (senior video control), Adam Keith (electronic camera), Chris Mauro (electronic camera), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), Eric Johnson (electronic camera), Mary McIlwain (electronic camera), Tom Shepard (electronic camera), George Montanez (electronic camera) *''As the World Turns'' - Warren Armstrong (video control), Joe De Bonis (electronic camera), Robert Bellairs (electronic camera), Greg Saccaro (electronic camera), Barbara J. Langdon (electronic camera), John Kokinis (technical director) *''Guiding Light'' - Robert F. Eastman (technical director), Howard C. Rosenzweig (senior video), Bill Vignari (senior video), Jerry Gruen (electronic camera), Mark Schneider (electronic camera), Tom Stallone (electronic camera), Judy Willinger (electronic camera), Gary Jelaso (electronic camera) Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Passions - Bruce Bottone (production mixer), Anthony Dalferes (production mixer), Walter New (re-recording mixer), Dan Bosworth (re-recording mixer), Ricardo Álvarez (boom operator), Greg Ferrara (boom operator), Carol Silverman (boom operator), Al Taddeo (boom operator)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jennifer Radulovich (production/re-recording mixer), Brian Connell (production/re-recording mixer), Jerry Martz (sound effects mixer), Daniel Lecuna (re-recording mixer), David Golba (boom operator), Jim Hope (boom operator), Stan Sweeney (boom operator) *''General Hospital'' - David Gonzales (post-production mixer), Fred Fryrear (boom operator), Paulette Cronkhite (boom operator), Donald Smith (post-production mixer), Nicholas Marcus (post-production mixer), Christina Tyson (boom operator), Nick Kleissas (production mixer), Sandy Massone (boom operator), Elyse Pecora (production mixer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Tommy Persson (production mixer), Bryan Aponte (post-production mixer), Peter Mallard (post-production mixer), Manuel Moreno (post-production mixer), Dino Johnson (post-production mixer), Mikael Persson (pre-production mixer), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator), Mark Beckley (boom operator), Mark Mooney (boom operator) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Donna Larson (lighting designer), Nicholas Varacalli (lighting designer)' *'WIN: The Bold and the Beautiful - Rudy Hunter (lighting director), Lauri Moorman (lighting director)' *''Days of our Lives - Ted Polmanski (lighting designer), Mark J. Levin (lighting designer), Art Busch (lighting designer) *''Guiding Light'' - Brian W. McRae (lighting designer), Tony Girolami (lighting designer) Outstanding Achievement for a Casting Director for a Drama Series *'WIN: Mark Teschner for ''General Hospital' *Rob Decina for ''Guiding Light *Julie Madison for One Life to Live *Judy Byle Wilson for All My Children *Marnie Saitta for The Young and the Restless Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Mike Dobson (music supervisor), Jack Allocco (composer), David Kurtz (composer)' *''As the World Turns - Brian Lydell (music director), James Kowal (music director), David Nichtern (composer), Kevin Bents (composer), Jordan Lieb (composer), George Whitty (composer), Gary Kuo (composer), Edward Dzubak (composer), Jamie Lawrence (composer), Michael Licari (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Brian D. Siewert (composer), Chris Child (composer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Amy Evans (music director), Stephen Reinhardt (music director), Ken Corday (composer), Brent Nelson (composer) *''One Life to Live'' - Paul Glass (supervising music director/composer), Daniel P. Krausz (music director), Dave Marino (music director), David Nichtern (composer), Lee Holdridge (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Kevin Bents (composer), Jordan Lieb (composer), Bette Sussman (composer), George Whitty (composer), Michal Towber (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Patrick Howe (production designer), Tim Goodmanson (art director), Dennis Donegan (set decorator), Catherine McKenney (set decorator), Karen Hlipala (set decorator)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jack Forrestel (production designer), Fabrice Kenwood (art director), Elsa Zamparelli (set decorator), Charlotte Garnell-Scheide (set decorator) *''One Life to Live'' - Roger Mooney (production designer), Ruth A. Wells (art director), John C. Kenny Jr. (art director), Martin Fahrer (scenic designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William Hultstrom (production designer), David Hoffman (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Birgit Müller (costume designer)' *''All My Children - David R. Zyla (costume designer), Katherine Roth (costume designer), James Hammer (costume designer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Richard Bloore (costume designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Jennifer Johns (costume designer) Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Bob Mackler (editor), Matthew Griffin (editor)' *''General Hospital - Peter Fillmore (editor), Donald Smith (editor), David Gonzales (editor), Christine R. Magarian (editor), Ron Cates (editor), Penny Pengra (editor) *''One Life to Live'' - Teresa Anne Cicala (editor), Tracy Casper Lang (editor), Mary Ryan (editor), Barry Gingold (editor), Suzanne Flynn (editor), Anthony Wilkinson (editor) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Marc Beruti (editor), Rafael Gertel (editor), Stephen Pierron (editor), Zoe Edgerton (editor), Clayton Whitney Jr. (editor) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Patti Denney (key makeup artist), Robert Bolger (makeup artist), Kathy Jones (makeup artist), Taia Red (makeup artist), Ralph Wilcox (makeup artist)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Christine Lai-Johnson (makeup artist), Chris Escobosa (makeup artist), Marlene Mason (makeup artist) *''Days of our Lives'' - Gail Hopkins (head makeup artist), Nina Wells (makeup artist), Deidre Decker (makeup artist), Gail Brubaker (makeup artist), Joleen Rizzo (makeup artist) *''Passions'' - Toby Lamm (head makeup artist), Natasja Hewitson (makeup artist), Amy Sparks (makeup artist), Victoria Doering (makeup artist) Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Sunshine from The Young and the Restless - Michael Kisur (composer/lyricist), Brad Hatfield (composer)' *''The Buzz on Maggie - Bob Thiele (composer/lyricist), Dillon O'Brian (composer/lyricist) *''General Hospital'' - Laurie A. Sinclair (composer/lyricist), Robert Hartry (composer/lyricist) *''One Life to Live'' - Keith Follese (composer/lyricist), Andrew Fromm (composer/lyricist) *''Today'' - Randy Wachtler (composer), Phil Vassar (composer/lyricist), Julie Vassar (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Main Title Design *'WIN: ''Ellen - Lynda Kahn (title designer), Ellen Kahn (title designer), Anne Babin (graphic artist), Alisa Benfey (graphic artist)' *''Guiding Light - George Waite (title designer), Kathryn Peaslee (title designer) *''Martha'' - Scott Duncan (title designer), Sean Foley (title designer), An Diels (graphic artist), Yael Eisele (graphic artist) *''Saving a Species: Sharks at Risk'' - Johnathan Safford (graphic artist) Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Kimber Lee Anderson (head hairstylist), Joe Matke (hairstylist), Melinda Osgood (hairstylist), Michael Anton (hairstylist), Curt Darling (hairstylist), Anzhela Adzhiyan (hairstylist), Joann Onorio (hairstylist)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Kathy Weltman (hairstylist), Carlos Pelz (hairstylist), Linda Dalbec-Rasmussen (hairstylist) *''Days of our Lives'' - Margie Puga (hairstylist), Garry Allyn (hairstylist), Arleen Chavez (hairstylist), Kimberly Salvatore (hairstylist) *''One Life to Live'' - Wayne Bilotti (hairstylist), Laurie Cacioli (hairstylist), Marie Rossi (hairstylist), Beverly Belletieri (hairstylist) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 6 Nominations / 0 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 12 Nominations / 4 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 9 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 6 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 12 Nominations / 5 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 14 Nominations / 4 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 8 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Passions'' - 2 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Young and the Restless'' - 18 Nominations / 5 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys